1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abdominal support belts, and in particular to such a belt which is specially adapted for use as either a tool support belt or as an abdominal support belt.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Belts for suspending tools from the waist of a human wearing the belt are known. For example police officers wear such belts and they suspend from them implements such as a gun, handcuffs, bullets, keys, a walkie-talkie, a baton and other items. Also, workmen such as construction workers often wear belts of a similar nature from which they suspend tools such as hammers, screw drivers, wrenches, pry bars, etc.
Such tool belts, because they are for the express purpose of supporting weight, have been made in a conical shape which opens downwardly so as to distribute the weight of the tools on top of the hips or pelvic bones of the human body so as to conform to that area of the body.
However, because the waist area is generally hour-glass shaped, it is sometimes desirable and is known that abdominal support belts, such as weight lifting belts of the type that are intended to increase the intra-abdominal pressure of a human body and therefore increase its load carrying capability, are worn higher up on the body and therefore may be in the general shape of a cone which opens upwardly. Heretofore, straight belts have been made which could be used for either purpose out of a polymeric memory foam material which would conform to the waist, regardless of whether the belt was worn higher or lower on the waist. A belt can also be made conical to further conform, for example for extreme hourglass figures, either opening up or opening down. If conically shaped, the belt was better if worn in only one orientation, as either a tool support belt or as an abdominal support belt, since the buckle of the belt could not be switched from one side to the other. In other words, since it is customary for a man to hold the buckle in his left hand when putting on a belt, if the belt were turned upside down, the buckle would be in the man's right hand, which to some is unnatural. Also, physically challenged people or amputees can sometimes benefit from being able to switch the side of a buckle in a belt. Thus, the need exists for a belt which works well as either a tool support belt or as an abdominal support belt, and in which the side of the buckle can be changed.